


My Desire

by kandykrave



Category: anime - Fandom, legoshi, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Anime, Desire, Dorms, F/M, Fucking, Hatred, Humanoid Animals, Jealousy, Love, Masturbation, Murder, Original Fiction, Other, Rabbit Instincts, School, Sex, Smut, Violence, Wolf Instincts, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandykrave/pseuds/kandykrave
Summary: You attend Cherryington High, a place of peace, with a hint of murder. You are a Herbivore, with the spirit animal of a Red Panda. You're a Junior as well. You are apart of the drama club, on the acting team, but unfortunately you don't get cast much. But you do help out with the rehearsals what not, being stage manager for some shows. One day, a devour in the school occurs. A good friend of yours, Tem, was murdered in the school during the morning by a Carnivore. You never knew that his death would be only the beginning of one hell of a school year.
Relationships: Haru/Legosi (BEASTARS), Haru/Louis (BEASTARS), Legosi & Reader (BEASTARS), Legosi/Louis (BEASTARS), Louis/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	1. Something Isn't Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Please read!!! (I'm begging you this is very important!) You are human in this Beastars universe, and all the characters are human as well. People are still separated by Carnivores and Herbivores, but it isn't "cannibalism" here. Characters have "Spirit Animals" in which they will still give off rabbit instincts, and they will still have wolf instincts, and so on. I'm really sorry if this is disappointing to some readers, I am just a little more comfortable with writing and reading this story while having them be humans. Nothing will change however. I will write the story as if nothing in the original universe changed, but there will be some twinks added. You may change the twinks back while you read the story, because the whole point of me writing this is to satisfy the readers, the fandom, and to make you happy! But I personally don't want to force myself to write something I am not comfortable with. Going back to the "spirit animal" part. This means that I will be writing the character as if they ARE that animal, but they are human. Characters in the story know what animal each person is. They will have the same characteristics as the original version, for example: Legoshi is a wolf, and in the Anime, he is very tall and he hunches over like a real life wolf! So just imagine a soft boi, tall, lanky, shy Legoshi that is still fighting his instincts as a wolf, bites as self defense, BUT HUMAN! You can still read this as if they were still the original anyway! I am just explaining to you how my mind is going into this story. Anyways, you get the point, right?
> 
> Splendid! I am so excited for you to read this!
> 
> Also, (pardon me in advance for my use of caps) THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE ANIME. HOWEVER I DON"T THINK IT MATTERS BECAUSE THIS WILL AN ORIGINAL STORY!!! (I have indeed read the manga, and i just can't bring myself to change up that masterpiece) Thank you so much for taking the time to click on my story, and reading my Beastars fanfiction! Enjoy!

"Devoured?"

You look up from your plate, your stomach churning and tightening in your stomach hearing that word. "What?" You said. Your friend, Amaya, was reading the school newspaper as you were eating breakfast. The rest of your group stood over her shoulder to read the paper. "She's right, it says here that this morning, a tragedy occurred in the school, where our beloved student Tem was devoured." The group stood there in shock, and Amaya set down the paper and looked over to you. "Hey are you going to be okay? He was in the drama club with you, huh?" She said. You sighed, and pushed your plate away. "He was also one of my friends."

Everyone around you remained silent, looking away awkwardly. They all knew you had a small crush on him. You never wanted to admit it, but he would always treat you with kindness, help you with auditions, and comfort you when you didn't get into the play. You'd always walk out of the club, and go back to your dorm obviously flustered, which got your peers to catch on to what was happening, even if you never spoke about it. You were hurt by this news, and everyone knew it. One of your friends puts a hand on your shoulder. "Well, we're here for you if you need us. We'll help you move on." The girls nodded in response. You sighed, and grabbed your tray getting up from the table. "I've lost my appetite. I'm going to head to class early. See you guys later." You said. They wave by to you, saying goodbye, and see you later's in a ad-lib style. You threw away your remaining food, walking over to the hallways of the school. You were the only one in the halls, and the sound of your shoes hitting the floor were louder than ever. Echoing through your ears each step you take.

Your heart started racing, and so did your mind,. If Tem was murdered on school grounds, the culprit is likely a student. A Carnivore student. Who would have the balls and a cold heart to eat an innocent life. It was weird, you instantly thought of all the Carnivores in the drama club. You didn't get it, the drama club is the place where Herbivores and Carnivores get along. Who would kill Tem? Did someone get jealous because he got a role and thought their vile instincts took over? It didn't make any sense to you. The footsteps were getting louder. You stopped for a second, and you soon came to realize they weren't your own. Fear grew inside you, and you wanted to run very far away. You sped up, but when you did, so did the footsteps behind you. It felt like whatever was following you was right behind you, breathing down your neck. About to grab you and devour you alive, making your instincts sink in. You ran faster, and faster until you were sprinting. Down the hall you ran for your life. What was chasing you? Tem's killer? A student wanting to ask you a question? Whatever it was, you really didn't want to deal with it. Were you going crazy? What if it was no one? You knew something was there, after all, you had strong senses. It felt like everything was sinking in around you, and you turned the corner. Suddenly, your eye caught the eye of Tem's face, and you screamed falling face first on the floor. Within a few seconds, you lift your head. Blurry. That was all you can see. You stood up, and turned around quickly, but the feeling of someone chasing you, or watching you was gone. You get up and straighten your uniform and wipe the dust away from your dress. What on earth was that? The feeling of getting chased and then turning around to see no one there can't just be normal.

You look up to see the memorial of Tem. A bunch of flowers and gifts were surrounding it. You get a closer look and go on your knees to pay respects. Looking at Tem's smiling face on the picture was heart breaking. You felt a ball wind up in your throat, and the feeling of wanting to cry kicked in. Observing the door that has a dent from the event made you imagine how much pain he must've been in, how scared he was, how much he cried for help but no one was there to save him. _You could've been there._ You slumped over, looking down on the ground. A single tear fell on the floor. You hate this, why him? He was so innocent. He did NOTHING WRONG, and yet somebody, possibly from the drama club KILLED HIM. It stung you deeply. The school bell rang, and the students were making their way to class. You took a deep breath and got up to make your way to class. You took one more glance towards Tem's picture. You sighed and walked to class. Questions were still streaming in your mind. Why did you feel like you were getting chased? Was there really someone there. You just decided to clear your mind from it, weird things happen around here all the time. You walk into your class, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Everyone was still acting the same, and you thought you should too. You sat next to your friends, and tried to forget what has happened today. 

Class felt like 3 hours longer. It was the same as it always was, but it felt like it was going by in slow motion. Usually in this class you never pay attention to whats around you, and you do work pretty well in this class, you just feel so much more paranoid, which makes you observe everything around you. you turn behind you, out of curiosity, and your heart skips a beat.  
The grey haired boy, with spirit animal of a wolf in my drama class was sitting right behind you, looking at you until he looked away right when you looked.  
you quickly look away, and your breaths become shorter. I still don't really know his name, all i fully know is that he's on the art team, and works the lights. He always looks so tired all the time, and hunched over. His nails were so long and sharp, and his hair was always in his face. He was intimidating in a weird way, but not horrible. You suddenly wondered if he was one of the culprits of Tem's murder. He was so quiet and awkward all the time though. You could never imagine it, but he was a carnivore, a carnivore with one of the strongest jaws in school. Him being a wolf and everything.

You took a deep breath and didn't think too much. When you did that, you got anxiety. God you HATED anxiety. It makes you feel weak, and worthless, you'd get so anxious all the time over the smallest things. At this point you just wanted to run away, go to a different school, just be away from everyone. You don't feel safe, you don't feel like yourself, you just want you-  
"Excuse me!"  
You flinched and snapped out of it as the professor yelled your name. "Oh! I'm sorry.. I was spacing out." You said, looking down to your desk feeling you face turn red. "Well I'm glad you're back with us. Now! I was asking you if you could read the answers from the previous assignment we had." He said. Shit, you didn't do that assignment. "Sir, I didn't.. I wasn't able to finish it. I'm sorry I can't help with that." You said shyly, but stern by the end. "Okay then, how about you give your best guess!" He said, laughing while the class laughs along with him. You felt a sudden urge to cry for some reason. You laughed along, but you were definitely not okay inside. "Sir I-"  
"Question one, the type of flower that grows in the.." Someone started talking behind you. It was a low voice, a slight growl in the throat. You turned around, and it was the grey wolf. He was reading the questions from the assignment. You stared at him and so did the rest of the class, until everyone started shuffling to get their worksheet to follow along. The professor looked shocked, and turned around to go to the front of the class to also follow along. You kept looking at him, and he made eye contact with you for a second, with his big eyes and small pupils. He quickly glanced back, and you turned around to face the front of the class. You felt odd, something didn't feel right in that moment. But at the same time, you just let it happen.


	2. A Wolf, A Deer, and a Red Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were still on your toes about the whole situation, but maybe focusing on working in the drama club will help get your mind off it, but things are happening left and right.

"Again! One two three four, one two three four-" 

Everyone was as busy as ever in the drama club. Our upcoming show was Adler, the grim reaper. You were organizing one of the storage closets in the back behind the stage, while everyone was laughing and having a good time with rehearsal. "Come on don't slow down! Everybody on your feet!" You heard a voice yell from the front. It was Louis, the star of the actor team, and the prettiest damn boy in school. He was trying to get the club's mind off Tem's murder, and the scares that have been happening around the school. it was working for everyone else but you. You were so bothered by everything that happened this morning, you felt uneasy and sick to your stomach from it. You took a deep breath, and continued stacking boxes of props, and sweeping out the dust from the floor. It was tiring, but it would get your mind off everything until you stopped. Stress started to build up inside you. "Ugh, Jesus i'm getting tired of moving all this shit.." You murmured to yourself. You felt so overwhelmed all day, you felt rage build up inside you, nothing too bad, but you just felt angry, stressed, and sad at the same time. You reached up to collect the other box on the highest shelf, but you weren't the tallest person in the world, so going on your tippy toes wasn't helping you reach it either. "Hmm.." You looking around, with your hand on your chin seeing if there was anything for you to climb to reach the box. It hit you when you saw the pile of the other boxes on the ground. "Perfect!" You said to yourself. You started stacking the boxes, checking to see if they we're sturdy enough to stand on. Two boxes would be enough to reach! You climbed up the box, and balanced yourself as it did wobble a little. Your arms were out like you were on a surfboard, and your legs were trembling from the not so sturdy box. This was a lot harder than you thought it was going to be. However, you felt determined. You reached up to the box, and grabbed the edges to slide it off from the shelf. it was making progress, when the sudden weight from inside the box knocked you backwards. Your feet slid up, leaving you at a virtical angle with no place to stand. It felt like slow motion, the box you grabbed flew behind you, and the rest under you flew from under your feet, and you fell on your back. Hard. 

"AHH!"

You yelled, feeling a bit of wind get knocked out of you. "Hh..oh.. h-god." You were wheezing, trying to breathe in and feel your lungs work again, but you fell pretty damn hard to recover fast. You heard footsteps come your way, and small murmurs could be heard. "Oh my goodness! Are you okay!" Els said, going down on her knees to help you. You tried breathing more. "Yeah..yeah i'm fine." You coughed, and held your side, while Els tried helping you up. It was overwhelming to see everyone standing around the storage room. "Come on guys, give 'er some space!" Bill said, leading the rest of the herbivores back a little. "Thanks.." You said to him, and he smiled back at you. Els sat you against the wall as you felt your breathing start to work again. "Do you need to go to the nurse, I can help-"

"What is going on? Why aren't we rehearsing?" Louis said, pushing through the crowd. "Oh, what a shame. You made a mess over here." He said sternly, looking at you. You slowly got up. "Sorry Louis, I was trying to reach the last prop box you asked for, and I got into a little bit of a problem." You rubbed the back of your head. "Alright, well you seem fine now, get ice if you need it, but get back to it. Clean this up before rehearsal ends." Louis said. You looked at him with a surprised look. "Louis- You expect me to do all this myself? I just failed at the task I was given." You snapped back at him. Louis sighed and the crowd around you started to trinkle off. "It was your mess, so you clean it." He said back. You crossed your arms and turned to the mess you made. "Alright fine." You snapped your head around and pushed the pile back into the closet, and shut the door. "There, all clean." You said to Louis giving him a I dont care look. "Everyone go back to rehearsal, I'll talk to the panda-" "Red panda." You cut him off. Els rubbed your arm, and mouthed the words "text me later" you nodded and watched everyone walk away. Louis stood a few feet in front of you, and dropped his prop sword on the ground before walking up to you. You backed up against the closet door, and he was only about a foot away from you.

"What do I expect out of everyone here in the drama club? Do you know the answer to that question?" He said, quietly but with a stern tone. You rubbed your face, and looked up to Louis. "Look, I'm really sorry, I've had a pretty bad day and i'm just trying to get by." You said. "I can understand that, but that is no excuse to talk back to me, or anybody for that matter." He inched closer to you. The tip of his nose almost hitting yours. You saw it crunch up, like he was slowly getting stressed or angry. "Louis." You said, rubbing both his shoulders, attempting to get him to calm down. You felt from his shoulder up to his neck, and both your hands were resting on either side of his cheek and neck. His nose was relaxed again, and he looked down like he was embarrassed. "Please at least get someone to help me?" You said to him. He looked back up to you, and he pulled your hands away from his face. "You can't use that on me anymore." He said, his hands still wrapped around your wrists. You suddenly realized what you did, and felt the blood rush to your face. "Oh shit! I'm sorry, Louis, I just remember that used to always calm your tantrums.." You said, and he let go of your wrists. "You thought I was having a tantrum?" He said, and tilted his head at you. He didn't look pleased. You shrugged "It was a little bit of an over reaction." You smiled a little, but he didn't.

You see, you and Louis have a history. When you both were first years, you were in the same classes together, and you sparked an interest due to him being so quiet and mysterious. He actually had a thing for you, but that was before he started becoming more serious about the drama club near the end of first year. You two drifted ways without even letting each other know you had feelings. But now, it was your second year, and he has changed a lot since then. He's stern with you, makes you work even though you're on the actors team. You were over him, but you just always knew what to do and say to him, so that habit usually never stopped. "Legoshi!" He yelled up towards the lighting booth. "Y-yeah?" Legoshi yelled back, holding a light in his hand. "Take a break from lighting, help this helpless herbivore clean this up!" Louis yelled, making you flinch a little at the word herbivore. You looked up to Legoshi placing the light down, and coming back to lean over the upper cat walk. "Oh okay! Coming." Legoshi said. Louis looked back down at you, putting his hand up against the wall next to your head. "Don't waste my time like that again." He said, sliding his hand away from the wall, and turned to walk away. You couldn't decide if that was hot or just plain rude. You rolled your eyes. What an asshole.

You opened the closet door, and saw the pile you shoved in here, and you leaned your shoulder and head against the frame of the door. You looked down at your hands, and held them close to your chest. You felt embarrassed that you did that to Louis. You only ever did that when you guys were close. You weren't close anymore, and you hated change but it was something you had to get used to. It's been over a year, and you just feel so awkward but calm around Louis at the same time. But now, everything girl in the school is after for his love, his attention, it makes you feel sad. You had that love first. You sighed, and cracked your knuckles looking down at the pile. This will take a while to clean, however, you can thank that wolf boy for standing in for you earlier. He seemed so kind. "E-Excuse me?"

You jumped a little from a deep voice above and behind you. "Oh! Yes..hi" you said to Legoshi. You never realized how tall this boy was. Even if he hunched over so much, he was still around 6'2, while you were as short as you'll ever be. You looked up to him, your neck almost hurting, and you clapped your hands together. "Well then! This will be easy!" You said, trying to brighten the mood. He was so moody all the time, and sad. He was so quiet too, but he seemed to have some sort of courage in him if he helped you out like that earlier. "I'll just start putting stuff in the boxes, and we'll put the stuff we don't need in this box, and the props we need in this box! And I'll have you put it back on the shelf. Sound good?" You said, looking up at him again. He crouched down to your height and nodded. He seemed to be sweating. "You okay? Do you need me to explain it again or..?" You asked. He stuttered a little, and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you.. okay? Did that fall hurt? I saw it from the cat walk, and It looked pretty rough" He said quietly. You smiled, and crouched down with him. "It wasn't bad, honestly I've had worse happen to me. I've just been so clumsy today, I keep falling." You say, looking at your arm that was bruised from your wipe out earlier this morning. "You fell on your face earlier huh?" He asked. You tilted your head. "How did you know that?" You rested your head on your perked knee. Legoshi was so tense, and he was sweating a waterfall. Was he always like this? "Oh just.. you have a bruise on your forehead." He added, pointing to your forehead. You looked at his hands when he pointed. His sharp nails were still intimidating to you, but you just tried to ignore it. "Oh! Yeah.. I had a pretty bad fall again earlier. I don't know how, I mean I was running pretty fast, so that was on me." You said. You felt nervous again, but that was because you remembered that you felt as if you were getting chased. Legoshi looked down at the ground, and I'd hair fell in front of his face. You giggled a little and stood up again. You turned around to the pile of rubbish, and took a deep breath.

"But, I'm fine, really! I can handle it. By the way, thank you for earlier. Y'know standing in for me like that with the worksheet assignment. I really would've had a breakdown in class if it wasn't for you. You might just be the only person making my day a tad better." You say to him, starting to pick up the pile. Legoshi started helping you. He didn't say much. "It just made me realize that there are still kind strangers out there. Unlike Louis, or that teacher" You said. He put one of the boxes to the side, to pick up more props that fell. "Oh it was no problem.. it was a little rude of him to keep messing with you like that, especially after all the events today. Him and Louis." Legoshi said. His voice was still deep, and calm as ever, with that small growl in the throat. It was pretty cute, him being a wolf and everything and he seemed so gentle. "Yeah, I mean come on! If I don't raise my hand then I don't know the question. It's common sense for them!" You say, giggling at yourself. He nodded. "I just felt bad, so I wanted to help out." He said, setting aside the first box.

You smiled up at him. "I appreciate it a lot, Legoshi." you said. He put the 2 boxes on the top shelf, and although he is tall, he still couldn't get the other box up there. "Oh no." You say. "I'm sorry.. I can't reach the very top, even if i'm t-tall." He said, sounding guilty. You look up, to see if there was any other place you could possibly put it instead. Every shelf was full, and there was no ladder around. "The fact that there isn't a ladder, in a closet as tall as this is a little ridiculous." You said. Legoshi sets the box down, and looks up. "Maybe I can find a step ladder somewhere and I can put it up there. There should be one around.." Legoshi said, and his voice became more comfortable sounding, like he really wanted to help out and get this done with you. You nodded, and suddenly your face brightened up. "Wait! Lets not waste our time looking for a step ladder that may or may not even work at all, just give me a boost up there! You're tall, and I'm.. average small height. So lift me up and I can place it up there." You said, and you felt pretty proud of that idea. Legoshi looked at you, and he hesitated to say something. "W-what.. I uh..You sure? I just don't really..you'll be okay with me touching you, and putting my arms around your waist..?" He said, rubbing the back of his head, and avoiding eye contact with you. "It's okay! I trust you, you deal with heavy duty lights all the time, and you can carry me! Right?" You said while going to stand in front of him. He looks down at you, and he takes a deep breath. "Okay, sure." Legoshi said. He rubbed his hands together, and looked nervous again. You get the box, and go in front of him again.

"Don't be shy." You say. Legoshi swallowed, and leaned down to pick you up. You turn around so your back faced him, and you feel his fingertips lightly touch the sides of your hips. You feel him hesitate, until his hands wrapped around you, almost cover your entire waist. His long nails dragged against your clothing, and you make a small gasp from feeling your feet lift off the ground, he picked you up like you were nothing. He lifted you higher, and you clutched the box while his hands were around your waist tightly. You reached the top of the shelf, and placed the box. "Alright, its done." You said. Legoshi lowered you down, and set you in front of him. You wiped down your uniform to straighten it. "Thanks, I really couldn't have done this without someones help. Louis just gives me all the hardwork, even if i'm not capable of it. He just puts me to work all the time.. but! You were here to help me again! Is there anything I can do to pay you back? I can probably help you out with lights?"

You offer him to help him out as well, and Legoshi stares at you with nervous eyes. You tilt your head, and realize that that's just how he looks usually. He looks down "It's okay, you don't have to help me with heavy duty stuff like that." He said. "Alright, well if you ever need help with anything, just call me over." You said. Legoshi nods, and you smile at him. "Hey, Legosi.. a-a little help!" Someone says. You and Legoshi turn to see Kai in the lighting booth, almost about to fall over handling a giant light. "Ahh-ah Kai i'm coming! I'm sorry, i have to help him out, I'll see you later." Legoshi says in the worried voice of his. You wave to him, and runs to the booth climbing up to help his friend. You walk out of the closet and close the door. Suddenly, you feel both your sides with your hands, realizing a wolf had you in his clutches. You didn't feel scared at the time, but after he left, you had this feeling of fear. He was such a kind wolf, why did you suddenly fear him? I mean, he could've very easily shut the closet door, and devour you alive, but he seemed to be too scared to even perform such an action. Why are your instincts of running away kicking in now? You shake it off, and walk back over to the rehearsal room, and Louis and the rest of the actors were working hard.

They finish up the scene, and Louis walks over to his stuff and gets a drink of water. He lifts his head to drink, and he looks over to you with his eyes. They pierced through you as he glared. He placed his water down, and wipes it off his chin still glaring at you, and you realize how long you were staring. You look away, and he goes back to working, and talking to the other actors. You look up to the cat walk above everyone, and see Legoshi and Kai working on the lights, and you suddenly realize how many weird things happened to you today. The interactions you had with those two boys made you feel weird. You kept looking at Legoshi, and he peaked over at you as well. He noticed you staring, and he looked away quickly. You felt awkward. Everything was just so awkward today. However, you couldn't stop think about Legoshi's hands around you, and Louis almost fully pinning you against the wall.

This felt like the start of something crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter! Also, i'm getting used to using AO3 still, but i'll get better! Hope you guys enjoy!


	3. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You started feeling anxious about everything that has happened throughout the day, so you decide to go on a night walk to feel better. However, the tables turned quickly.

You arrive to your dorm, all of your friends already in their pajamas and calming down from the stressful day. None of your roommates were in the drama club, but you all have been friends since you were kids. You set down your bag, and slid off your shoes.  
"Hey, look who's finally back." One of your friends say. You smile and wave as everyone greets you, and you head over to your bed. You lay back, and take in the crazy day you had today. you sigh and out your hands over your face, and you feel your cheeks get hot from the encounters you had with Louis and Legoshi. Both seemed to have too much tension you thought to yourself. It wasn't really a big deal, it was just Louis being an ass, and Legoshi helping you with the boxes, no big deal. You sit up, and walk over to the wardrobe to put on your pajamas and relax for a little bit.  
Later that night, you were trying to fall asleep, but your heart kept beating, and your anxiety kept rushing and going crazy. Your mind was full of thoughts, and you decided you weren't going to get any sleep that night. You sit up, and glace over to your clock which read "2 am." It was very late, and the dorm master would hate it if you decided to go on a walk. But you did anyway. You got up and slid on your shoes, and a coat. Luckily, you lived on the first floor, so sneaking was pretty easy. You silently opened the door, trying not to make a sound, and closed it behind you. One glance down the hallway, and you were already scared. "Come on, don't be a baby, this is supposed to relax you." You said to yourself quietly.

You take a deep breath, and head down the hallway to the entrance to leave. Unfortunately, this walk would have to be short due to security being more cautious and aware ever since the incident this morning. You shivered as you stepped outside into the cold, foggy night. You felt your spirit animal instincts act up, and felt the feeling of your tail stand, and ears perked. It felt weird breaking the rules like this, but what else were you to do? You almost felt stupid deciding that going outside, i the dark night was a way to calm yourself when a devouring happened just this morning. You shook your head, and headed towards the courtyard of the dorms. It was quiet, and it felt nice to be out alone with a pretty night sky above you. It was hard to see a little bit, but there was some lighting around you, so you could make your way forward at least. You kept walking, and soon came across the fountain that was outside the theater and the cafeteria. The fountain was lit up from the lamp posts that were around. It was so peaceful.

You looked into the fountain to see the reflection of your face. You smiled, and felt really pretty all the sudden. You really needed this. You sat on the edge of the fountain and leaned back slightly, and looked up to the sky. "Pardon me?" A sudden, soft voice spoke. You jumped, and lost your balance falling backwards into the fountain. "Oh goodness! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you that much.. Are you alright?" The voice spoke again. You got up from the water, and looked down at your soaked jacket and night gown. You groan and look up feeling absolutely done with how clumsy you've been today. "Hello?" You heard once again. You look over, and see a girl in front of you, who had the dwarf rabbit spirit. She was hiding a smirk on her face trying not to laugh at your wipe-out. You look down and start squeezing the water out of your hair. "I didn't think anyone else would be out here, especially a small herbivore like you." You say. She crosses her arms and scoffs. "Well, my bad, I was just about to go home." She says, looking away seeming offended. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, I've just had a bad day today." You say, rubbing your forehead remembering all the stupid shit that went down. She chuckled a little, and untied the ribbon around her neck of her school uniform, and handed it to me. "You and me both. Here, use this to dry your face." She smiles at you. You smile back, and accept her ribbon and pat down your face. "Thank you." You reply. She watched me pat down my face, and helped me with my coat, and started squeezing the water out of it. "You really don't have to do that-" You say watching her attempt to dry your coat. "Its no big deal, I actually had to go through this earlier, i got soaked myself by some rude rabbits earlier, so this is the least i can do." She says. You looked over to her. "Oh god that's awful. What happened?" You reply. She laughs a little and hands you back your now slightly damped coat. "It's just those rumors around here, it makes people angry at me and attack me for no reason. It was Mizuchi and her rude friends." She sighs. You can't help but feel bad for her, especially if she was being bullied by some high class harlequin rabbit. She looks back at you. "But it's alright, they can't hurt me!" She extends her small hand to you. "My name is Haru by the way." Haru says with a smile on her face. You smile and accept her handshake, and tell her your name.

It was getting late, and you started to put back on your cold, damp coat until you notice Haru flinch slightly. "Haru..? What's up, you hear something?" You say going near her. She puts out her hand behind her, stopping you. You suddenly heard shuffles near. Your instincts soon kicked in. You looked around, and Haru stayed close with you. She looked towards the theater, and made a small gasp. "Run." She says, backing away. You look towards the theater to see a dark shadow, with only red eyes that were visible. Haru sped past you, and you followed immediately. You heard the figure start charging towards the two of you. Haru got a small head start and was far ahead. She went through the exit of the yard, and you tried following, but the sharp nails of whatever was chasing of you two clawed at your coat, ripping it off and you almost fall face first. You turn around, and the figure tosses the coat aside, and looks at you. You turn around and run to the left, which was opposite of the exit Haru took. The figure was blocking it, so you couldn't go the same way. You ran away as fast as you could, but soon enough you felt an arm wrap around you and you fall down, rolling sideways. You started hyperventilating, and the figure had a tight grip on you as you both laid there on your sides. You felt warm, heavy breathing go down your neck, sending chills all around your body. You swallowed down the bump in your throat to keep yourself from crying. "If you're going to eat me.. please let me try to convince you not to. I think if we work this out, I won't have to die, and you won't face consequences.." You say with a very shakey voice. You felt powerless, but you still wanted to reason with whatever had attacked you. The grip around you tightened, and suddenly you were flung upwards, with the grip around your waist and your mouth.

You lift your hand slowly, trying not to cause whatever has you in their grip to attack. You feel their forearm. It was very muscular, and rough at the touch. It felt as if there were veins popping out. You started to lose air with their hand around your mouth. They were murmuring under their breath, there was a growl and terrifying tone in the voice. You couldn't make up who it was. "I'll eat you.." They say. Your heart drops. The attacker stands up fully leaving your legs hang freely, and you start kicking lightly around. You began sweating hardcore, and your struggles started getting more intense. "I'll eat you..I'll eat you!!" They repeat that over and over again. You tried screaming but the hand on your mouth shut you up for good. You felt saliva drip down your neck and hot breath as they began opening their mouth. You struggled more, kicking them in the stomach and legs, but they wouldn't budge. You were gone for. You thought about Tem, about how he went through the same fear as you are right now. This cruel world letting herbivores and carnivores stay together. You gave up, and closed your eyes while a tear streamed down your face. "Just do it." You thought to yourself. "Eat me, enjoy it." You thought again.

Their grip loosened suddenly, and you plummeted to the ground. You started crawling away, gasping for air. The figure turned around, and then looked back at you. They leaned to you again, and they seemed to be gentle all the sudden. It was like they forgot every moment that happened. They put their hands out, and you pushed them away with a hard shove, and booked it. You didn't want to look back either. At that moment, you wondered if that was the same person who chased you down in the hallways during school. Why was today the day where you had all the bad luck in the world. You wondered if Haru was okay. You didn't really get to know her fully, since your time was interrupted by a attacker. You thought about looking for her tomorrow in school, and see if she's alright. You turn the corner of a building and stop to catch your breath. As your adrenaline slowed down, you felt all the injuries you got while in the carnivores grip. What seemed to be the perfect scratch on your face began to sting, and you felt your cheek seeing red come off onto your fingers. You look down at your nightgown, red can be seen bleeding through on your stomach area. You start breathing more heavily, and lean back onto the building behind you as you feel a lump form in your throat. That was two near death experiences you had today, and you're just now sinking it all in. You didn't know if it was a god idea to head back to the dorms, in case the girls were awake, but you can't stay out here forever. You pulled yourself together, and started making your way to the dorms.

You held your bleeding stomach, and so much was across your mind. Who's arm was that? Who was so tall that it felt like you fell from a high shelf when they dropped you like that? Your head started to hurt from the gears turning in your head. "Oh shit...not a headache." You say to yourself. Well, so much for a peaceful walk to calm your nerves, now you have more to worry about. Should you tell someone. The only one who knows about the attack was you, and Haru. Besides, you didn't even get a good look at who the attacker was when you were on the ground. The lights had to be a bitch and make it so he was only a tall silhouette in front of you.  
You sigh and made it to the entrance of the dorms. You felt safe finally. You went to your dorm where all your friends were still asleep. Thank you god, you thought to yourself. You sit down on your bed, and try to find a way to hide your bloody nightgown and hide your scars. It was too much to think about now, so you get up and just change into new pj's. You look in the mirror, and thanks to one of your friends being afraid of the dark, they have a nightlight so you can see yourself in the mirror at night. You pat down the area with a cotton ball and water, and leave it alone for now. It wasn't a deep cut, but the one on your stomach was a different problem. "Why are you up so late?" You hear a voice speak. You turn to see one of your friends rubbing their eyes, and looking at you from their bed. "What..what happened to- your face! Your stomach!?-" You ran over to them, and covered their mouth. "Be quiet. Do you wanna wake anyone else up too?" You say quietly through your gritted teeth. They shake their head no, and you remove your hand from their mouth. "Come with me outside the room, I'll tell you everything." You say to them, and they nod getting up from bed quietly and follow you to the door.

You both sit on opposite ends of the door outside your dorm, and your friend brought out bandages from inside to patch your stomach. "Well..? What happened?" She said, cleaning the area of your stomach. You got sudden chills, and sighed feeling hesitant about telling her. "I was feeling anxious and couldn't sleep, so I got up to go take a walk to calm my nerves, and I was..well I was almost uh hah..d-devoured by a carnivore." You say. Your friend stops patching you, and looks at you with a worried expression. You look at her confused, and she drops her face. "Are you stupid?" She says. "What-?" "Are you stupid?! You just go out walking outside after a devouring has happened in our school? That was reported today? You seriously need to think before you go out and just take a walk at night! Did you even consider that there would be a carnivore out ready to attack at its next prey??" She says angrily. "Look, I know I was stupid, but I'm alive aren't I?" You snap back. "What if you didn't make it back? Not to mention, its against the rules to leave the dorm after 11, and right now herbivores can't even be out at night! If you were even caught by a security guard you STILL would have been in trouble." She rambles on. "I really am fine. I was cautious and it was going to be short but I ran into another herbivore out there too. We both were attacked, but I was the one that was physically attacked. She got away safely. I was being responsible, but I got wet from falling in the fountain, and she helped me out" You say back. Your friend looks at you and sighs. "That explains the wet hair, but not the fact that you thought it was a good idea to go out during the most dangerous time for herbivores." She says, and continues to clean your wound on your stomach. You sigh, and pat her on the head, and she looks up at you. "But i'm still alive..aren't I?" You say softly. She looks down, and you see her body quiver a little, and a tear fall on the step of the door. "You scared me, that was really stupid of you.." She says. You smile, and pull her in and wrap her closely into your arms. "It's okay, I'm fine, I learned from my mistakes and from now on I will think twice, maybe even three times before making a stupid choice like that." You say to her. In truth, you were not fine. You were in fact terrified. You felt as if your world was crumbling beneath you. You were frightened, scared, and nervous. Your friend sniffles a little, and wipes her tears. She smiles at you and starts bandaging you.

"Who was the herbivore you saw out there?" She asks. "Oh, her name was Haru, spirit animal of the white dwarf rabbit. You know her?" You reply. Your friend scoffs. "Ohh yeah, everyone knows her." She says in a weird tone. "Whats with that tone? She was super nice when I met her. She helped me dry off." You say as your friend sighs. "You really don't know the kind of person she is?" She says to you seeming surprised. You tilt your head at her. "No..?" You say, confused. She finishes your bandage, and leans back against the door. "She's basically the school slut. Boy to boy to boy. She makes boyfriends cheat on their girlfriends, and shes a HUGE manipulator." She says in a confident voice. You scratch your head. "Huh.. she was so kind to me though. I don't think that makes her a bad person. Honestly, if I hadn't heard of her, maybe there just stupid rumors. She did mention rumors when we were talking earlier." You say. Your friend gets up, and smiles annoyingly. "Didn't I JUST mention shes a master manipulator?" Your friend says quietly opening the dorm bedroom. "You did, but I really think she's a genuine person, not some slut." You say walking into the room. "Well, you can believe what you want, but I'm going back to bed. Get good sleep alright? You had a looong day AND night." She says stretching, and walking to her bed. You smiled and shook your head. You really did have a long day and night huh. Still, you can't help but think about those arms around you. It almost had the same grip as when Legoshi wrapped his hands around your..around your...

Oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thank you for all the support on this silly little fanfic im writing! We're finally getting some action which is so much fun to write! Stay tuned for more y'all!! Also, im not the biggest fan of taking a scene from a show and just replacing you into someone's position, but with this I just couldn't help myself!! Anyway, thank you so much and I love you alll!!


End file.
